Steady, Aim, Burn
by PastMemories
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't Tempt Fire, or Get Burned.' It's been a few months since the incident in Cuba. Emilia and the rest of the crew are now permanently living at Charles estate. Erik, or now known as, Magneto, and his group are incognito. When will they resurface back into the world?And when they do, will Emilia get together with Erik again?Or will he be her enemy.AcceptingOCS/ ErikXOC
1. Chapter 1: Giant Cow

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! It's been a while. Here is the long awaited sequel to my other X-Men: First class fic! I welcome you guys back to the story as well as all the new readers! Thanks for sticking with me through all this time! Are you guys ready for another fanfiction journey? Because here we go!**

**Check out 'Don't Tempt Fire, or Get Burned' if you haven't already read it! I'm still accepting OCS by the way! OC form is in the second to last chapter of ****'Don't Tempt Fire, or Get Burned'.**

"SEANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I heard a roar that echoed through the house. My eyebrows shot up as I sat up on the couch. I watched as a furious Alex skid into the room, eyes darting around. "COME OUT OF HIDING SO I CAN KILL YOU!" He screamed as he ran across and out the room.

"Well," I blinked after a few seconds of silence. "Sean's dead," I shrugged before lying back down and reopening my book. I only had time to flip a page before a loud explosion rocked the mansion. "Okay, now they're both dead," I rolled my eyes before getting up. I set the heavy novel on the table and slipped my feet into a pair of white slippers. I shuffled over to where Alex had exited and continued down the hallway. I ended up in front of the doors to the gym…or where the door used to be. The poor thing was now hanging off one hinge, burnt and chipped. I sighed before pushing it to the side and walked in. The whole inside was destroyed; pieces of equipment turned over or stuck in the still-somehow-standing walls. The two suspects were heavily breathing in the middle of the room, both disheveled.

"Does anyone want to tell me what happened here?" I heard someone approach from behind me. The owner of the house appeared in all his glory. Charles Xavier.

"Alex did it!"

"Sean did it!"

They both pointed at the other at the same time. When they noticed how in sync they were, they growled before turning away from each other.

"Gentlemen, calm yourself please," I pinched the bridge of my nose when the ceiling light gave out and fell to the floor in a loud clatter.

"Sean did the laundry right?" Alex clenched his fists as he awaited our answer.

"That's right, he did it last night," I nodded for him to continue.

"Then it's his fault that all my underwear is pink!" Alex leapt to attack the red-head. I just stood there with wide-eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Next time, do your own laundry!" Sean shouted as he leapt around, expertly avoiding the fuming teen.

"Fine! I will," Alex shouted as he finally caught Sean and threw him at me and Charles. I quickly caught Sean and set him down on his feet.

"Emilia, can you deal with this? Hank and I have just made an important discovery so I'm kind of busy at the moment," Charles gave an apologetic smile as he edged towards the door.

"Go ahead," I waved a hand and watched as he wheeled himself back to the labs. I turned my head and my gaze landed on the two younger males. They froze, having been circling each other. I let out a loud sigh before giving them a smile. "So who's paying for this?"

* * *

It's been a quite a few months since the battle at Cuba. Life's been relatively normal, well, as normal as being in a house of mutants can get. I've spent a good amount of my days just reading or watching the news for anything strange. After Raven and Eric left, the house was a lot quieter, granted at that time we were all training for a massive battle. Some days, I'd spend the afternoon with the teens, bringing them out into the world to have a bit of freedom from the house. But, even then, things were tense. There have been no words or rumors about anything mutant related. That's what worries Charles the most. He's been shutting himself off with Hank to try and discover new things and ways to stop Magneto when he shows himself. I heard it's been progressing well but I'm slightly worried about them. They don't show themselves often and it's probably damaging their health from the lack of sleep and food. They tell me that they're okay, but I can see it in their tired eyes and slightly sluggish movements. Maybe it's time they take a break.

* * *

"Alright everybody, we're going out tonight," I declared. I had gathered everyone in the house and got them to sit still in the living room. "We've been all stuck in this house too long and I, for one, think it's time to take a visit to the cities. You know, bright lights, greasy food, loud traffic, and the works. It'll be fun."

"That sounds terrible," Hank stared at me with an eyebrow raised. "Plus, how am I supposed to go out like this?" he motioned towards his blue furry body. "You guys go, I'm going back to the lab," and before anyone could stop him, he exited the room with quick steps.

"Well, Beast is out." Sean whistled awkwardly.

"I really should get going, too. I'm sure he needs my help," Charles started getting up from off the couch.

"Nu uh uh," I tsked, motioning for Alex and Sean to push him back on the couch. They complied and soon Charles was in the car with us three.

"Oh how did I get into this mess," he scratched his head as we zoomed passed a few cars.

"Because you love us," I joked as I leaned over to watch the road from a seat in the back. "Careful Sean! You'll kill us!

"This is why I told you not to let him drive," Alex groaned as we got a honk from a car we cut off.

"My driving is fine," Sean waved a hand towards the other teen.

"Both hands on the wheel!" I shouted as I slapped his hand back towards himself. I think this is about the right time to start fearing for my life. "Should we start writing our wills right now?" I looked over to the blonde. He nodded before talking.

"I give all my belongings to my dog." He said without hesitation.

"You don't have a dog," Charles turned to look at Alex from the shotgun. His eyebrow raised in question.

"Exactly," Alex said. I laughed and looked out the window to watch the passing buildings.

"We're almost there," I said as I noticed the familiar stores. "Take a left at the next intersection and it's on the right, you can't miss it," I told Sean.

"What am I looking for?" Sean asked as he turned the car.

"A giant cow," I answered, getting looks from the passengers in the car. "Hey, hey, I'm serious." As we approached the restaurant the guys gasped. There was indeed a giant cow on the sign of the store. And when I say giant, I mean giant. It stood a few yards high, doing its job perfectly as it caught most everyone's eyes.

"That is one huge cow."

"Told you," I laughed as got out of the car. The rest followed and soon we were all entering the air-conditioned restaurant. The smell of cooked beef and barbecue sauce engulfed us in a never-ending wave.

"How many will be dining with us tonight?" a nice young lady with her brunette hair tied back approached us.

Charles took a quick head count before answering her, "Four."

"If you'll follow me," she gave a smile before turning around and leading us to our table. "What would you guys like to drink?" she asked as we all sat down.

"Ice water," I nodded at her.

"I'll also have an ice water," Charles said when the waitress turned to him.

"Coke," Alex said as he took his menu and opened it.

"Sprite," Sean said as he flipped through the pages.

"Alright," she finished writing our drinks on her notepad. "My name is Kristie," she introduced herself. "Your drinks will be right out," she smiled before leaving.

"What are you guys getting?" I asked after a moment of silence. Alex was still eyeing the menu so Sean spoke up.

"I think I'm just going to have some good ol' baby back ribs," Sean said as he leaned back in his chair. With his arms behind his head, he gave a nod to Charles. "You?"

"I think I'll have," he scanned the page once more before looking up. "A ribeye."

"Oh, going fancy are we?" Sean smiled.

"The fancier the better," Charles responded with a laugh.

"I for one, want a sirloin," I said. I leaned against my palm as our eyes turned to Alex.

"I'll just have baby back ribs, too," Alex announced just as the waitress came back.

"Baby back ribs? Alright," Kristie smiled as she wrote it down.

"It's a same for me," Sean waved a hand. Kristie nodded and wrote it down as well.

"What sides will you two be having?"

"Fries," they said at the same time, giving each other a glare before nodding at the girl.

"I'll have a 6 oz sirloin," I ordered, "with a side of fries as well."

"Alright," she confirmed before turning to Charles.

"And you sir?"

"You're famous ribeye," he pointed to the desired meal on the menu. "With a baked potato."

"Will that be all?" she smiled when she received for nods. "Alright, well you guys hang tight!" she smiled before leaving.

I fiddled with the cloth of the table for a bit as we waited. "Should we order something for Hank?" I looked up at the three males. "I don't want to leave him out." My eyes drifted around the room. "He's always missing these things now that he's full beast mode."

"You're right," Charles nodded. "Let's get something when we're almost done." I nodded as my eyes landed on a particular dark brunette. My brows furrowed as I studied her. I swear her eyes were brown a few seconds ago. Now they were a vibrant blue, almost glowing.

"Charles," I nudged the man next to me. "Does that girl strike you as odd?" I heard Charles shift in his wheel chair as he casually leaned back to take a look.

"No, not really?" he gave her a once over. "She seems alright to me."

"Maybe I'm imagining things," I shook my head and looked at her from my peripheral vision. "Wait," I frowned. "Does it seem a _foggy_ over there to you?"

"It's the dust," Sean waved his hand. "Now stop staring, you guys look like creepers."

"Alright, alright," I put up my hands in surrender. My eyes flickered over to her one more time before I focused on my arriving meal.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I am not dead. I know a bunch of you've been searching the graveyards for my headstone. Worry not, I am alive and kicking. I'm sorry that I took such a long time to write this super duper short chapter. I just wanted to show you guys some relationship bonding with the other mutants for the next few updates. Definitely going to hit some emotional scenes and factors because the first series was much more focused on action. So yeah, I hope you enjoy and thanks for putting up with my long-time disappearance! Enjoy! **

"What are you doing Alex?" I mumbled as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I watched as Alex shuffled into my room awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to speak.

"I…," he started before sighing. "I had some nightmares," he whispered into the dark. "I'm sorry if I woke you but," he apologized.

"No, no," I stopped him before swinging my legs to hang off the edge of my bed. "It's fine," I held up a hand, unsure if he would see it anyways in the almost pitch-black. "Come," I patted the bed. "Sit," I waited as he moved forwards, taking light steps towards me. There was a shift as he sat down, his weight disturbing the normally set balance of the mattress. "Now tell me. What nightmares were you having," I gave a small smile.

"It was," he paused to find the right words, ",my time in prison."

There was silence.

A couple of minutes, or what felt like minutes, passed before he spoke again.

"The cell. The never ending concrete. The small bed hanging off the wall. The emptiness I felt inside. And the feeling of being scared," he clasped his hands together. "It's been a long time since the last I dreamt of that time," he said as he dropped his hands to his sides. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and let him continue on. "It's so frustrating," he growled. "Do you know what it's like to want to be free, to live a normal life. But you can't. You can't because you're dangerous. Because with the tiniest of sparks you could kill someone. Harm someone. Destroy a city. Be used. Be considered as a criminal. A test subject. Be experimented on by the government," he balled his hands into fists and slammed then on the bed. "I can't," he frowned. "I just can't anymore. This life I'm living. It's like I'm always on edge," his eyes were downcast, focused on the repetitive wooden flooring pattern.

"It's alright," I gave a weak smile. "I know, Alex, I know."

"You don't," he whispered. I shifted on the bed so that I was fully sitting on it with my legs crossed.

"Someone once told me that people like us, mutants, are like a flame. A small one, like a candle flame, and nothing special, nothing unique. Just there. But, even though we try to help others and keep to our normal lives, we can grow bigger when fueled, and cause mass destruction. That's a given and we're born like that. But you can limit it, you can control that. Charles taught you how to, right?" I took a deep breath. "So it's possible, you don't have to be afraid anymore. You know how, you're mastering your mutation, Alex. These dreams, they don't happen because you're afraid of your abilities. What you are scared of is loneliness. You're terrified about rejection and how people fear you—avoid you. You dream about your time in prison, not because you are unstable, but because you feel empty and isolated from the rest of the world. You said it yourself." There was silence as he listened to my words. I heard the soft noise of his hand running through his hair.

"I don't know," was his whispered response.

"Do you want to know what I know?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in question.

"Please," he nodded.

"I know that you aren't alone, no matter what you think. I know that, here, in Charles's crazy big house, you have a loving family. Sean, Hank, Charles himself, and I, all care for you. We love you. So don't you waste one second thinking about all this negative nonsense, alright? And don't be scared, because you'll just be throwing away your bloody life if you do," I reached over and grabbed his hand. "You're stronger and smarter than that." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before getting up. He looked up at me with a confused gaze.

"Get up, come on now. You're heading off to bed," I ushered him to the door of my room. "You must be tired and all this worrying must have taken a toll on you. So you rest up and prepare for tomorrow. Lord knows what Sean's going to do next." Alex laughed as he stepped into the hall. He turned to me, the hall light finally showing me his face clearly.

"I-uh…thanks. This talk really helped me," he gave a sheepish smile as he took a step back. "I'm glad I came to you," he nodded a goodbye before leaving quietly. I leaned against the doorway and watched as he leave, a small smile on my lips.

**A/N: Second author's note? What!? Just reminding you to check my website for updates on this story as well as my other stories! Website link is on my profile!**


End file.
